


The New Kid in Town

by hawaiigal52



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawaiigal52/pseuds/hawaiigal52
Summary: This post-series tale starts with Daniel, hallucinating about the "ghosts" of his past. But is he just crazy? Betty is given the chance to right some serious wrongs done to her both professionally and personally, by taking advantage of opportunities to pick up where she left off in more than one adventure back in New York.





	1. Chapter 1

The New Kid in Town

CHAPTER ONE

A/N: This story will feature several songs I feel really “set the mood” for what is going on at various points in the action. The first, is a song I’ve used for inspiration for a 2-shot previously. This will be a fairly short story, so will likely get pretty steamy quickly. Hope you enjoy!

I Never Told You-Colbie Caillat  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_YtzsUdSC_I

Let Her Go-Passenger  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RBumgq5yVrA

As much as she loved the idea of moving back home, so she could see her family again and her friends, there were some things about returning to New York that scared the hell out of Betty. 

When she tried to share her concerns with her friend, all she received was a “Tftt! Don’t be daft, luv! You know how to avoid certain people. Just don’t go anywhere near places HE might frequent. You’ll surely be safe enough. You have no reason to run around in the same circles as he does nowadays, right?”

“You’re right, of course. Well, except for...Marc, maybe. But he’s the Creative Director at Vogue now, so it’s not like he and the Meades kept in touch, I’m sure!”

“Vogue, really? Sacrilege! He defected to the enemy? The little traitor! I never trusted him! Especially when he wanted to give me a massage when I was preggers!” 

Betty burst out laughing,”Sorry! I just had a visual of Marc, giving YOU a massage when you were pregnant!”

“Don’t laugh, darlin’! He always creeped me out a bit, that one! Is it creeped or crept? Anyway, I felt like a bloody prisoner during that whole surrogacy nightmare!”

“Sorry!”

“No worries! I suppose I’ll have to come and pay you a visit now, since you’ve accepted the job at The New Yorker! Just don’t forget yer old friends here in the UK, eh?”

“Never!” She hugged her friend.

“Now, go, before I try and stop you. Just when I get used to my best friend being around, now we have to say goodbye again! It isn’t fair!” 

“I’m going to miss you, too, Christina!”

“Call me when you get there.” 

“I’ll be sure….I will.” Betty tried not to cry, but it was no use. She flashed back to a similar conversation with HIM years ago, when he first arrived in London and teased her about not showing up at her farewell party (she later found out that he had actually been there, but had been afraid to ruin her fun.) 

Why did things never work out how you want them to or hope they will, she wondered? Even after all this time, she still thought about the man quite often. 

Not that she was complaining. Things HAD worked out for her. career-wise, at least. Now, after reaching so many of her goals at Dunne, she had accepted the position her one-time idol/mentor-turned rival/betrayer had recently vacated, due to maternal demands. Jody Papadakis was retiring from The New Yorker to spend more time with her daughter. 

She had eventually admitted to Marc that he was in fact, the girl’s father, quite the shocking revelation. Although he pursued full custody, Jody fought him in court and the judge had made them both compromise; by way of shared custody. 

Marc and his husband Cliff would get to raise Marc’s daughter, Michelle during most weekends and summers and split holidays. Jody was allowed to keep the girl during the weekdays and she had used her planned retirement to convince the judge that she would be better able to spend more time with her daughter than Marc.

It turned out that Marc was in fact, the one who had insisted Jody recommend Betty take her place when she first told him she was stepping down from her position at The New Yorker. He had then called Betty and told her the whole story (she of course, pretended that Justin hadn’t already told her about Marc’s “love child” with her former enemy). 

“I told her I would agree to weekends IF and ONLY IF she did two things; first, she actually DID retire, instead of pawning off MY daughter to some idiotic nanny to ignore while she continued to work and SECOND, she had to do the right thing after all this time and give you back the job she stole from you in the first place! You’re welcome!” 

“Are you going to sing now?”

“OOH! Bitchy Betty! I like! But I’m serious. This is a genuine offer. That nephew of yours is always going on about how much he misses you and how much you miss your whole family, blah, blah, blah. So, here’s your chance to come and do things right. And who knows, maybe you’ll even meet a real lover or something. Surely, you’ve gone through all the dweeby British boys by now!” 

“Justin told you that Sam and I broke up, didn’t he? By the way, wow, Marc! I’m impressed. You actually called Justin my NEPHEW instead of my son!”

“Haha! Whatevs, Chimichanga!” 

“Seriously, Marc! If you call me THAT stupid nickname of yours or...furry one or Burrito Girl...any of your racially insensitive crap…”

“There’s SO many to choose from-how about Tornado Girl?”

“SHUT UP!” 

“Sorry, sweetie! Listen, Cliff is trying to quiet down Diddeyay. We’re so excited that Michelle will finally get to know her baby brother! So, anyway, Suarez, are you in or are you out?”

“I’m IN, of course!” 

“Good! You’ll be getting a call from Jody’s boss within the next few days. You might want to just stick with saying she knew you from being your mentor back in the day at YETI! No sense in telling anyone I basically blackmailed her. Besides, you’re more than qualified. I’d say, since you should have had her job to begin with, this is just karma’s way of biting her in the ass! And if it helps a...friend-ish, so be it!” 

“Thank you, Marc! I’m touched! You have no idea what this means to me! And by the way, congratulations on your adoption AND winning partial custody of Michelle! That’s amazing! I’m so happy for you!”

“Good, sure. Listen, I’ve got to go now. Just don’t say anything to Amanda. She’d probably think I should have recommended her for the job or something. But we both know, as sweet as she is, she’s not really qualified. Besides, she’s quite happy being the little missus lately. I still can’t believe she had twins! So much for that dimestore psychic I hired to find her father who told her she wasn’t able to conceive! I guess you get what you pay for!” 

“I never knew that. Some psychic told Amanda she couldn’t have children? That’s terrible!” 

“Yeah, well, especially when it turned out not to even be remotely true!   
The woman was probably drunk; who knows? Okay, now I really gotta go! Goodbye.”

When Betty had hung up the phone, it had only been a few hours before she “got the call” from Jody’s supervisor that her old mentor had given her a glowing (if somewhat coerced) recommendation and the job was hers if she wanted it. 

After what seemed like no time at all, she had given her notice at Dunne and either sold, shipped, packed or given away all the worldly possessions that tied her to her personal and professional life in the UK. 

Betty’s recent breakup with her live-in boyfriend of four years had been much easier to handle than she expected. Although at times there had been the mention of the L word and at first, Betty had high hopes for her new relationship, it now all suddenly seemed like so much smoke and mirrors. How had she actually LIVED with the man for four whole years and now...it seemed like just...someone she “used to know”? How was that possible? 

But it was. And she could honestly say, she had no regrets. Even when she first entered the relationship, there had been this nagging voice in the back of her brain telling her it wouldn’t last forever. Now she wished she had listened to that voice. It would have given her back four wasted years of her life. 

All things her sister reminded her (and Christina, as well as several of her friends at work who took her out to get good and drunk when she told them of breaking up with Sam). 

***************************************************************************

As hard as he tried, Daniel Meade found he couldn’t stop watching the woman whose presence had caught his eye. He only had a fleeting peripheral glimpse of her from a distance, but her mannerisms, posture and form reminded him of someone from his distant past, someone who he had tried unsuccessfully to forget over the years. 

Once she crossed the street, and disappeared into the crowd, he hurried across, jaywalking and almost getting run over in the process, searching somewhat frantically for her for several minutes, but it was no use. She was quite short and seemed to suddenly vanish into thin air. 

He finally gave up, and reluctantly ended up riding the elevator up to his office, closing his eyes for a moment, and imagining what might have transpired, had the mystery girl really been who he thought she was and he had been lucky enough to actually catch up to her. 

Chances were, it was only his vivid imagination. The last he heard, the woman herself was an ocean away and living with some...guy, some accountant or something. Not THAT one at least, but she clearly had a type and it sure as hell wasn’t him! 

Besides, what did he even care who she was with, anyway? That part of his life was over. The woman no longer had a hold on him. He had walked away and he had no regrets. She left, he followed, he put himself out there, but nothing happened. End of story. At least, that’s what he told himself. 

Most of the time in life, there was no happy ending, even for good people. Why would he think he deserved one? This wasn’t some romantic comedy. His “love life” had always been a disaster, just like his family. He had HER in his life just long enough to realize how lucky he was to know her, but it was done now. 

He wasn’t the one for her. And now...he heard she was with some other man. She had been for years. They were most likely married or at least engaged by now. He knew they were living together. 

“What the hell is wrong with you? You look like you’ve seen a ghost! Did you have that weird dream you told me about where Dad was wearing a Hawaiian shirt again? You really should lay off the Scotch late at night, little brother!” 

“NO! I just...nothing! Never mind. Can we just get to work, here? I have a four o’clock dentist appointment.” 

“Ouch! Hey, you’re the one who’s half an hour late! Don’t get all pissy with me, Danny boy!” 

“Cut out the “Danny shit, ALEX, will you?”

“HEY! Both of you, knock off the sibling rivalry routine, will you? Let’s get this done and then you can go back to your own job and AlexIS and I can get back to ours, okay, DANIEL? Does that sound like a plan?”

“Fine! She started it!”

“What are you, five? SHE STARTED IT! I can’t believe you said that, DUMBASS!” 

Tyler rolled his eyes, “I swear, you two almost make me glad I was raised thinking I was an only child! Will you both please shut the hell up? I got zero sleep last night, thanks to Shay and Sierra! Do you think maybe...for my sake, you could try to get along and do this?” 

Alexis and Daniel both smiled, and shrugged, “Sure, buddy! No problem-o! We were just goofing around! Trust me, if Alexis was really MAD at me, she’d be a LOT louder!” 

“Shut up! But...actually, Tyler, dumbass there is right! We’re not REALLY fighting. We’re just messing around. I know he’s a giant pain in the ass, but...he’s my baby brother. I still...you know; love him and all that shit!” 

“Gee, thanks, Sis! You’re melting my itty bitty heart with all your corniness! But, yeah, ditto! I...you know, love her, too. Whatever! She’s my sister! Unfortunately! So, I’m stuck with her.”

“Touching, dumbass!” 

Daniel grinned, holding his crotch, “Aww...did I get you right in the nads? Oops, sorry! I forgot, you don’t...” 

“Have any? Yeah, cause that never gets old, jackass! Yuck it up! You have a real chip on your shoulder today! Really, what gives? You’re even more delightfully UNwitty and annoying than usual!” 

“She’s right, Daniel. There IS something going on with you. Why are you being so...snippy? I’m the one who’s sleep deprived here and you’re acting like...I don’t know, like you did when you first…”

Alexis suddenly smiled, pointing her finger at her one brother and nodding at the younger, “That’s it, Tyler! Exactly! He’s acting just like he did when he first got back from England! All...mopey and shit! What’s wrong, Danny? 

Did some girl remind you of Betty again? I swear, if you tell me one more time about that damn letter you wrote to her in the Hundredth Anniversary issue and how she never even mentioned it...I’m going to literally scream! 

And let me guess...you saw her again? She’s gone, dude! And she’s NOT coming back! She’s got some James Bond wannabe, you told me, right? Some British guy she’s living with there? So, get over it! MOVE ON! She has! Not that you really ever had anything to move on from, anyway. She had you so far in the friend zone, you never knew what hit you ‘til it was too late! Poor Danny!” 

“You really are an asshole, sometimes, Alexis!” 

“I know. Deal with it. Here. Sign on the dotted line, and then we can go back to working! You can go back to your advertising “job”!” 

“You’re so full of shit! Why do you ALWAYS have to do the fucking air quotes like that? I’m a GOOD advertiser, and you know it!” 

“I do. You are. I admit it. Okay? You’ve gotten us SO many new clients, it’s kept things going when they were looking really bad! I meant WE, as in all three of us. I know you work, too. Just because you’re not working at Mode, doesn’t mean you aren’t still a head of Meade Publications. 

You have no idea what all the new ad sales YOU generated has done to breathe new life into all our magazines, Dann...Daniel! I know you saved this company. Are you happy now? Geez! Don’t get your pantie...um, don’t be like that. Wow, you really are being sensitive, aren’t you? Are you sure something isn’t wrong?’

He sighed deeply, looking away, then nodded, running his hand through his hair, “It happened again! I...thought I saw her. This time, I SWORE it was her! I guess you’re right; I do need help! Why can’t I just...get over her? She’s just...I can’t...seem to move forward! What the hell is wrong with me?” 

Tyler shook his head at his half-sister and put his hand on Daniel’s shoulder, pulling him into a hug, “Nothing! Nothing’s wrong with you, Daniel. You just fell in love, that’s all. It happens to the best of us. 

And when things don’t work out, it hurts like a fresh wound. You did the whole serial dating again and found it lost its appeal. You tried throwing yourself into your work. Are you interested in...babysitting?”

“What? Seriously? When? Tonight?”

Alexis laughed, “Good one, Tyler! I knew you were acting too nice! Just trying to get Danny boy here to babysit the rugrats so you can spend quality time with the Missus, huh?”

Tyler grinned, “Maybe. Did it work? Please? Mandy and I haven’t been able to...”

Daniel held up his hand, “Spare me the details! Fine! I’ll do it. This one time! Don’t expect this to be a regular thing, though! Fun Uncle Daniel did his share of hanging out with DJ over the years. Trust me, I really love all my nieces and nephew, but…I’m not…I can’t babysit all the time.”

“Sure, I know. Thanks a million, Daniel! I really appreciate this! I’ll go call Amanda right now and let her know. Thanks again!” Tyler hugged him as Alexis laughed, shaking her head, “Sucker! He already asked me and I begged off. Have you ever tried to watch those two all night before? They NEVER sleep! You’re going to be up all night with twins! And NOT in a good way! I’m talking two little babies, screaming all night long, keeping you awake! And again, NOT in the way you used to have girls keeping you awake-just...crying! NONSTOP!” 

Tyler rolled his eyes, “HEY! Don’t freak him out-okay? DJ wasn’t a baby when you became his parent! You didn’t have to deal with this stuff. It’s not going to last forever! It just feels like it is right now.”

Daniel laughed, “It’s fine. I can handle it. I won’t wimp out on you, I promise.”

After finishing up at the office and heading home to change, Daniel knocked on the door of his brother and sister-in-law’s townhome, to be greeted by Amanda. She looked lovely, dressed in a short dress and with her hair up. 

She was wearing makeup and was fully accessorized. She smiled gratefully, reaching up to hug him, “You came! Awesome! Thanks, Daniel! WE NEED this… SO much, you have no idea! You’re a real lifesaver! I swear, every time Tyler and I try to have sex, one of the girls starts crying and that gets the other one crying and then my damn girls start leaking! It’s gross! You’re so lucky you don’t have boobs that are...basically just milk machines! I feel like a cow!”

Daniel raised an eyebrow, looking amused at his sister-in-law, “Now when you said ‘girls’ the second time there, you meant your boobs, right? See, I totally got that! I KNEW you were my sister! Don’t worry, I got this! Go, enjoy my half-brother. Have your way with him at some sleazy motel, Amanda! But I hope you left bottles. Cause if the babies are hungry, I’m no good to them!” he patted his chest, grinning.

She rolled her eyes, pointing to the kitchen, “Breast milk is in the fridge, smart ass. Heat it up, but not too hot. TYLER! Daniel’s here! Let’s GO! You’re on the clock, hot stuff!” 

Daniel laughed, as he saw his brother appear, holding up a finger as he quietly crept out of the nursery, “SHH!!! Sweetie, hush! I just got Sierra down! Hey, Daniel! Really appreciate it, dude! Thanks again!” 

“No problem! Have a good time. Don’t get her pregnant again!” 

“Haha! And by the way, We’re going to a nice restaurant first. We haven’t eaten out in a month. Then we’re spending the night at The Four Seasons. Oh, Sweetie, you need to change. You have spitup on your dress.”

“SHIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT!” 

While Amanda went and changed, Tyler continued pointing out the list to Daniel, “All the numbers are on the fridge. I even ordered you a pizza from Delfino’s at eight o-clock. There’s nothing in the house but breast milk and cereal. 

We’ll do some grocery shopping before we come home tomorrow, but I didn’t want you to starve. You really are a lifesa…” he started to pull him into a hug, but Daniel laughed, turning Tyler around and shoving him out the door.

“Lifesaver! Yeah, I know. Enjoy your night of freedom. I can deal. I got television and I’ll call Delfino’s and order a bottle of wine to go with my pizza, just in case I don’t feel like breast milk quite compliments pepperoni. Now, get out of here, before I change my mind!” 

He turned and waved, then peaked into the nursery to see both babies sound asleep. He smiled, and took a deep breath. This was going to be fun! No problem-o! He had this! 

Three hours later, he woke up, hearing pounding on the door and muffled cries coming from the next room. He also felt the novacaine starting to wear off his tooth. He put his hand to his cheek. His filling at the dentist had taken quite a bit longer than he expected and still throbbed. What a crap day! First, he had been chasing ghosts, then he had to go to the dentist, and now he got stuck babysitting all night! His life seriously sucked right now!

“HANG ON! I’m on my way!” he yelled out, then fished for his wallet to get the tip. He had paid for the wine on his credit card over the phone, but had cash to give the guy, so he didn’t have to go to the liquor store at night, holding two babies! 

As he started to eat his pizza, it became obvious that his tooth wasn’t doing well with eating, so he opened the wine and drank a few glasses to dull the pain, when the babies cries started getting too loud to ignore.

He picked up little Shay and held her close, patting her back and rocking her softly, “Hey, sweetie! Don’t cry! It’s okay. Come on, you want a little snack with me? My treat! Well, your mom’s treat, actually. But I’ll warm it up for you. I have pizza and you have...breast milk, I have a nice little spot, right here on the couch. 

We can watch Fast and Furious together. If you play your cards right, I might even let you burp over my shoulder or in my lap. Then, I’ll do the thing you like and blow kisses on your belly. Doesn’t that sound like fun, honey?” 

After he had alternated feeding and burping, then changing both girls, just as he got them both put to sleep and went back into the living room to take some aspirin for his now completely throbbing tooth, he wearily rose, to hear both girls wailing simultaneously. “CRAP! Damn you, Alexis! You cursed me!”

He hated to call for help, but with his own pain, he decided to divide and conquer and reinforcements seemed the best course of action, “Hey, Mom! Sorry to bother you, but…”

“Let me guess, Tyler suckered you into babysitting and now you’re in over your head?”

“I’m fine! It’s just...I had to go to the dentist today and got a filling, so it really hurts! I was hoping you might have…”

“Better drugs? Perhaps! I have guests right now. I’ll be there as soon as possible. Can you hang on? If the twins are driving you bonkers in the meantime, try the Gummy Bear Song and find their ‘binkies’! Both work wonders for the little darlings!” 

“Sorry, ‘Gummy Bear? What’s that? Okay, never mind, I’ll look it up on YouTube or something. But what the hell is a binkie?”

“A pacifier! They’re probably in the fridge or on their nightstands somewhere in the nursery.”

“Okay, thanks, Mom! I’ll see you soon.”

As usual, his mother was right. He found the blessed pacifiers, and along with playing the “Gummy Bear Song” they seemed to calm down both girls and lull them to sleep. He didn’t see how; the song was annoyingly cheerful and was driving him to go drink. As he stretched out on the couch, he heard the doorbell ring and practically fell on the floor, then managed to stub his toe on the coffee table on his way to the door, but he was afraid that the sound of the doorbell would wake up his charges. 

He rushed over to open the door, hopping on one foot, holding his sore jaw, and cursing, “What the hell? I just got them back to sleep...Marc, what are you doing here? BETTY? What are uh...HI!”


	2. Chapter 2

Marc was greatly enjoying watching the expressions on the faces of the unsuspecting “victims” of the little prank he and Claire Meade had decided to pull on these two. 

He shook his head, handing Daniel a brown paper bag, “We’re simply messengers of your mother, the drug supplier, apparently! She mentioned needing to come here to rescue her “poor Daniel”, something about having tooth pain and being stuck babysitting Amanda and Tyler’s sweet but noisy little princesses! 

I believe she said all you could find in the way of medication here was “baby aspirin”? She sent something a bit stronger, but told you to be careful if you’re… also self-medicating!” he picked up the half-empty bottle of wine Daniel had been drinking with and after his pizza. 

Daniel didn’t seem to be listening in the slightest to Marc. Instead, his eyes were fixed on Betty, who for her part, was just as shocked to see him. He limped slightly, his toe still throbbing. But ever the gracious host, he gestured, “Hey, Betty! 

It’s...really good to see you! I think I saw...um were you near the Meade Building earlier this afternoon? I could swear I saw you cross the street, but...I was sure I was going nuts since I had no idea you were back in New York!”

She blushed, nodding, “I thought I saw you, too! But I lost sight of you in the crowd! It really sucks being so short sometimes!” 

“Oh, yeah, Daniel, this is Betty Suarez. Remember, your former lovah who took off across the pond years ago, never to return? Thanks to yours truly, she has FINALLY indeed returned. You’re welcome!” He rolled his eyes and walked away when he saw that neither of them was paying attention to anything he was saying.

As Daniel tried to walk towards the couch, Betty saw that he was limping. She put her arm around him to help him, “What happened? Are you okay?”

He shrugged, “I’m okay. I stubbed my toe just now. After I fell off the couch when the doorbell rang. Today has been...one of those days! At least it has been, up till now. When did you get back in town?” he smiled at her.

“Last Friday. I...I wanted to go see you. But I was afraid to. I didn’t know if you would even want to see me.”

Marc again saw that they seemed to only have eyes for each other and sighed in frustration, “Apparently, I’m the invisible man here tonight! And since you both seem to also be DEAF to the cries of those two, don’t mind me. I’ll see if I can get the magic lullabies of Uncle Marc-ie poo to lull them back to sleep.” he huffed off to the nursery.

As Betty helped Daniel sit back down, she sat next to him, “So, besides having a bad day today, with your tooth and babysitting, and stubbing your toe, how have you been? I...haven’t heard from you in a while. 

But, your mother said you….um...are doing well, that you’re still in advertising and you are a member of the Board of Directors at Meade Publications and that you...um...do a lot of volunteer work. That’s...that’s really great, Daniel!” 

He smirked, “You got all that about me, huh? Wow, I see my mother is still my best publicist! I should pay her! What about you? Last I heard, you were still kicking ass back in London, managing your own magazine, just like you always dreamed, looking...better every time I see your picture and...um...in a serious relationship for...a long time. Is that all right?”

She chewed on her bottom lip, “Most of that. Actually, Marc helped me get the job at The New Yorker I wanted years ago…THANK YOU, MARC!” she yelled towards the nursery. 

Marc stuck his head out of the door, holding one of the girls, and mouthed, “You’re welcome.” then shook his head, disappearing again.

“You mean the job that Jody woman stole from you? You finally got that, huh? What happened to her? I heard she...had a kid or something? At her age? I guess she was always too busy to adopt when she was younger.”

“Michelle is Jody’s biological daughter. And actually...that’s sort of HOW I got the job after all this time. You see, MARC is the father! And he told Jody that IF she retired he wouldn’t keep fighting her for custody during the weekdays and he also MADE her hire me to make up for the way she...well, you know.!” 

“Wow! That was nice of him! HE’S a father? I mean, I knew about him and Cliff adopting Diddiey. And they’re both great with Sierra and Shay, clearly! But...he also has a biological daughter? Whoa! How the hell did THAT happen? Was he the sper...um, never mind! I….really don’t want to know!” 

“Yeah, Marc is actually a very good person. He has always been there for Justin for years and I’m still sort of in shock that he would do something so amazing for me. But he told me...he actually missed me! And…” she stopped, not quite ready to let Daniel know that she had overheard Marc conspiring with Claire earlier about trying to match them up. 

She looked up and saw that Daniel was distracted with the pain he was clearly in. “Would you like me to get you some water, so you can take the medicine your mom sent? I don’t recommend taking it with this!” she held up the bottle of wine.

He nodded, holding his jaw, “HEY! I wouldn’t have ordered wine, but...there’s nothing to drink in this place but breast milk! Tyler said they haven’t even gotten to go grocery shopping in a long time. That’s why I was willing to babysit. I just didn’t realize I’d still be in so much pain from my damn filling! Normally, I’d take the girls for a little drive and that puts them right to sleep.”

“YOU drive? Since when?”

He laughed, “Since I no longer work as Editor-in-chief at Mode and have a company town car at my disposal, smarty pants! I thought you learned how to drive a stick from your hot brother-in-law!” 

She blushed, shoving his shoulder, “You remembered that article?”

“Of course I do! I remember...a lot. So, how does your um...boyfriend feel about you taking a job here? Is he planning on moving to New York, too? Or are you going to try and do the long distance thing?”

She wasn’t sure she wanted to let Daniel know she was in fact, available just yet. But she should have figured Marc would jump in, “She dumped that stupid Brit’s ass months ago, isn’t that right, Betty Burrito...I mean, Tornado Girl?”

She rolled her eyes, “Marc! Shut up! I told you not to keep calling me that!”

“Which one? I have to call you SOMETHING!” 

“How about my name?”

He shrugged, “Yawn! Oh, right, I know! I’ll just call you lovahs! I clearly broke up a nice little meet-cute out here! I tell you what, Daniel! I just texted Cliffy and he said that he was fine with me staying here and rescuing you when you’re in so much pain. Maybe, since Betty, unlike you, hasn’t been self-medicating, she could drive you home? IF you trust her to drive it, of course! Betty, I’m sure you can handle his stick?”

Daniel rolled his eyes, “Subtle, Marc! I don’t want to bother her. Look, I appreciate the help, but she doesn’t have to...wait, did you just say she...Betty, you...you’re really not together with...Sal anymore?”

“Sam. And no, actually, I’m not. We did...break up a while ago. Before I took the job here.”

Daniel was clearly having a hard time breathing, “I see. I’m sorry. You two were...together for a while, right?”

“Four years.”

“Yeah, that’s...a long time.” 

Marc rolled his eyes, and practically shoved Daniel out the door, then handed him his shoes and the wine, “Oh my God, blah, blah, blah! Straight people are SO boring! Now, she’s single, and HE’S been single. Very single-forever! Just go, finally have sex and multiply and replenish yourselves! You two are the most boring, ridiculous couple I’ve ever met! Do I need to make hand puppets or illustrate with balloon animals? HOW were you ever some supposed “manwhore”, Daniel? You’ve gotten so tame! And...LAME!

Here, just in case you have nothing to talk about. Once you get him home, Betty, take off his pants and get drunk yourself or get him drunker or...both. Who knows, that might help! Just get out of here already so I can put my nieces to sleep and call Cliffy and have GOOD phone sex!” 

“MARC!” they both yelled, but he shut the door in their face, after literally pushing them onto the landing and throwing Daniel’s car keys to Betty. “BY-EE! Wear a condom!” 

Daniel winced, not sure how to react to either the sudden revelation that after all these years, Betty was not only available but now lived on the same continent or to Marc’s (and obviously his mother) setting them up. He hadn’t been hallucinating after all! 

God, he wished he felt better so he could enjoy this! He gestured to his car, “I trust you. My townhouse is only a few miles from here if you don’t mind driving?”

“Of course I can drive you home, Daniel. But...how will I get back to my hotel? I can’t take your car. I suppose I can just get an Uber or something.”

“At this hour? I don’t know if I’d trust a guy driving an Uber at this time of night! You can just...um...I have a guest room, Betty. You’re welcome to spend the night. If you trust ME, that is! Hell, according to Marc, I’ve turned into Mr. lame and tame!” 

They both laughed, She slipped her arm around his waist to help him limp to his car, “I don’t know about.,..spending the night. But...I guess I could at least stay for a cup of coffee before I drop you off. Let’s just get you to bed...I mean...you know, home to...sleep, before you hurt yourself anymore!” 

He grinned, “Sure, Betty. I’m sure I can hussle you up a cup of coffee.”

“What are you grinning about?”

“Nothing. Can’t I just be happy to see you? Happy to find out I’m not going crazy, earlier, thinking I had seen you? For one thing, Alexis HATES it when I get to tell her I told you so! She thought I was nuts!”

“Why? Because you said you thought you saw me? Why would she think that made you nuts? It could have been someone who looked like me. That doesn’t make you crazy.”

“That’s what I told her. But, to be fair, I have...um...thought I saw you a few times before and of course, those times it turned out not to really be you.”

“Right. Wait, how many times?”

He winced, shrugging vaguely, as he slid into the passenger seat and buckled his seat belt, “A few. Well, maybe more than a few. Okay, five or six at least. What can I say? I really...missed you!” 

She smiled, as she started the car, “Thank you. I missed you, too, Daniel. It’s actually nice to be back home.”

“Are you excited about your new job? I still can’t believe MARC got it for you!” 

“I know, right? Like I said, he’s a much nicer person now. I think partially getting married and becoming a father sort of...softened him. Plus, I think Justin has been bugging him to do this. He is probably the one to put the idea in Marc’s head to make Jody recommend me.” 

“Yeah, Justin’s a smart...well, I started to say kid, but he’s not really a kid anymore.”

“No. He told me he saw you a few times when he did his internship at Mode.” 

“Yeah. He’s getting to be a great photographer! I was blown away at the fashion shoot he did when he was interning there. Alexis showed me his work. It’s better than any of the supposed “top notch” fashion photographers we used half the time! As soon as he gets back from Paris I told her we should hire him on the spot. IF he doesn’t follow Marc to Vogue, that is!” 

“Yeah, I think that was to make Cliff happy. He was tired of Marc being treated like…”

“He was still Wilhelmina’s assistant? Ha! Yeah, and you thought YOU had it bad, working as my assistant for two years, huh? You told me one time when you had been drinking about that little nightmare you had that you were old and grey and still working as my assistant!” he laughed, then pointed to the left, “Here’s my place. The building on the left. There’s the parking lot, see?”

“I’ve got it. What, no Valet parking? Slumming it, I see!” 

He laughed, “Yeah. That’s me. Mr. Frugal. Sorry to say I haven’t changed THAT much! Hey, I DO enjoy my volunteer work now. And I try to give back. I’m talking to my investment advisor about, God help me...retirement and 401K plans, insurance, all that nice stuff us old guys have to start considering. That’s why I bought this place when it came on the market cheap rather than renting it.” 

“Bought it? Wow! A long term commitment, huh? I bet that was hard! And what’s “cheap” in this area? Less than ten million?”

“Oh yeah, way less! Almost half that!” 

“Almost? So...you paid six million dollars for a two-bedroom condo? Okay, I know that’s actually a great investment, Daniel, but...that’s a LOT of money!” 

“I know it is. But like you said, it’s an investment. And if I happen to like living in my investment and it makes me comfortable and happy to live there, that’s my…”

“Your business. I know it is. Sorry! I didn’t mean to be nosy or bossy.”

He smiled, “Yes, you did. But, hey, I guess neither of us has changed THAT much, huh? So, here we are. Thanks for driving me home. But, you didn’t have to. I feel fine!” He started to get out of the car, but almost tripped. 

“Yeah, you’re fine! Just wait, will you? I’ll come help you.”

“I’m okay! Don’t make such a fuss, Betty!” 

She hurried around to his side and helped him get up, “Just lean on me, okay? Are your house keys on this?” she held up his car keys and he nodded, pointing to one of the keys, “That one. Thanks. I guess I did drink that wine pretty fast. And with the...what the hell was it my Mom had you guys bring me? Ecstasy? LSD? I do feel...kind of loopy, still!” 

She shook her head, “I have no idea! She’s your mother! You’re not allergic to any kind of medications, are you? Maybe I should call her and see what it was? Let me have your phone.”

“Yes, Miss Bossy pants! Here! Call my mommy!” He shoved his phone in her hands with a petulant pout.

“Daniel...I’m only trying to help!” 

“Whatever! Like you “helped” me get that advertising position in Birmingham, knowing damn well it might as well have been on the moon if I ever wanted to actually...see you?” 

“What? I...why didn’t you say something? We saw each other.”

“Yeah, when I went out of my way to come see you during the week, or on the weekends, whenever you weren’t too busy! Why the HELL did you THINK I followed you there? I wanted us to...oh, never mind! I don’t know why I’m even saying this. It’s...water under the bridge now. I think I’m really messed up. I need to...oh GOD!” he turned to the bushes and threw up.

“Come on, let’s get you inside quickly! Can you make it?”

He nodded, as she helped him into the lobby, then to the elevator.

He leaned against the back of the elevator, holding onto his head, “Whoa! This feels like a fucking carnival ride! Thank God I’m used to the twenty-eighth floor at Mode! It makes my place seem easy!” 

“What floor are you on?”

He smirked, “The twenty-seventh! Poetic, huh? Not that I ever give a second thought to that bitch since she basically pureed my heart for her own amusement on national television! I almost didn’t buy it for that reason, but it was a great unit and a steal, so I figured, whatever fuck her, I wasn’t going to let her screw me over again out of...sentiment or some shit! 

You know, we sort of had our first “date” on an elevator! Or at least, she took her shirt off in it, just to try and get to me! Sadly, I was so stupid, I played right into her little trap, too! Me and my thing for big boobs!” 

“Daniel, I don’t think you mean to be saying all this! Hold on, I got your mom. Mrs. Meade? Hi, this is Betty. I’m here with Daniel, and he’s really not doing well. He just got sick outside his apartment. I was wondering, is there any chance he could be allergic to the medicine we brought him? Does he have any allergies?” 

Betty nodded, as she listened to Claire, “Yes, he did have about a half bottle of wine before he took the medicine.” 

“Good Lord! Betty, please take him to the hospital! All I sent with you and Marc was Ibuprofen, but I WARNED him not to mix alcohol with the muscle   
Relaxants he was prescribed less than a week ago for back pain, plus I don’t know if he was given any medication from the dentist today, but he should definitely NOT be drinking! I’ll meet you there. You’re driving his car, right?”

“Yes! Of course, I’ll get him to the hospital right away, Mrs. Meade! Daniel, you idiot!” she shook her head, seeing he had slumped and started sliding down the wall.

He grinned, winking at her, “You know, I bet you’d look even cuter without YOUR top, Betty! How about it, baby doll? Aren’t you going to welcome me home? I mean...you know since you’re back home now?”

She rolled her eyes, “Daniel! You’re drunk! Or...under the influence of muscle relaxers and wine! Where are they?” 

He shrugged, groping himself, “Where are they? They...what they? You mean my balls? Right here, where they always are, silly girl! Not that you would care! You were too busy, off, sleeping with James Bond! Miss Onatop or Octopussy or whatever you call yourself!” 

“DANIEL! Cut it out! You’re being...ridiculous!” 

He sighed, “I know. That’s me. Ridiculous old Daniel, who you left behind and pushed away and...forgot about and replaced! Did you ever even MISS me? Do you know I saw a shrink because of you? I thought I was seriously insane, seeing you everywhere and...and now...you’re really real. You’re actually here, but...oh, wow! That last bump really sucked! I think I have to...are we done yet? I really don’t want to puke inside this damn elevator!” 

As soon as the doors opened, Betty helped him to the grassy area, “Go ahead, it’s probably best if you get as much out of your system as possible. I’m taking you to the hospital right now! Get back in...please? I’m so sorry this happened, Daniel! And...for what it’s worth, I’m sorry if you thought I tried to replace you! I could never do that. You’re not an easy man to forget, you know. I did try, but...I’m here now, aren’t I?”

He looked at her, as she helped him back to the car, and put his hand on her face, “Yeah. You are. Took you long enough! You ARE real, this time, aren’t you, Betty? I’m not just imagining you again?”

She nodded, tears streaming down her face, “I’m real, Daniel. I’m here. But...we need to get you to the hospital, okay?” 

“Okay, Betty. I’m so glad you’re really here!” he hugged her tightly. “Thank you for taking care of me. I never stopped needing you!”


	3. Chapter 3

The New Kid in Town/CH 3

A/N: Two very different love duets. Both beautiful in their own way! 

I See the Light-Mandy Moore & Zachary Levi  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hYbHzzWmKUs&list=RDdacrmdbCanw&index=14

SHALLOW, Lady Gaga, Bradley Cooper  
https://www.google.com/search?q=shallow+at+the+oscars&rlz=1CATTSD_enUS809US809&oq=shallow+at+&aqs=chrome.0.0j69i57j0l4.7313j0j7&sourceid=chrome&ie=UTF-8

“Daniel? Are you hanging in there? Please don’t pass out on me! We’re almost there!” 

“Whoa! Slow down, will you? You’re kind of making me feel sick again, driving so fast, Betty! Geez! Where did you learn to drive? Oh, yeah, from your dreamboat brother-in-law whose shirt you wanted to rip off!” 

“Daniel! Stop it! I’m only rushing because I don’t want you to DIE! Not when I just got back! You have to...be alright. Promise me you're going to be okay, OKAY?” 

“OKAY! I’ll be fine, Betty...I promise! I think I feel a little better after throwing up!, actually. The dizziness IS better. I’m sure I’ll be great...as long as you don’t kill us both from driving so damn fast!”

The minute they arrived at the emergency room, Betty called out for a hospital worker she saw, “HELP ME! Please, help. He took muscle relaxers and drank wine. I don’t know how far apart, but...he’s been talking strangely and throwing up. Can you help me get him inside? Daniel, can you walk?”

“Of course I can walk! Don’t be silly! You’re overreacting again! My Betty! Always exaggerating and...billowing every um...I mean blowing me...um everything...OH CRAP!” he threw up on the hospital attendant just as he was coming to help him. “SHIT! Sorry, man!” 

The man rolled his eyes, barely taken aback by the unintended assault, “No problem! I’m used to it. Just lean on me and we’ll get you inside to have them check you out to see if you got the stuff out of your system yet. You’re lucky your girlfriend got you here quickly, and that you have been throwing up, instead of just falling asleep on the couch and waking up-dead! What possessed you to drink when you’re taking muscle relaxants, dude? Didn’t you read the label?”

“He never reads labels of anything! And I’m NOT his girlfriend! I’m his former assistant and friend.”

“Got it! NOT even my friend anymore for a long time, right, Betty? And never, EVER going to actually be my girlfriend! No, but you shack up with some...some...stupid British accountant, some lookalike Henrick guy!” 

“I didn’t mean...you weren’t...that we weren’t friends anymore. I only meant the former part for no longer being your assistant, Daniel. Don’t...put words in my mouth!” 

The hospital attendant seemed amused at their bickering, “You two been together long? When did you stop being his assistant, Miss? Oh, good, there’s a wheelchair. I’ll take Prince Charming here into the men’s room and get us both cleaned up, and we’ll meet you at the front desk, okay?”

“Okay. Thank you so much! And it’s Betty. Betty Suarez. “Prince pukey boy CHARMING there’s name is Daniel. Daniel Meade. And we’ve known each other for thirteen years. But I’ve been in England since 2010, so we lost touch.”

“England, huh? That’s awesome! What brings you to New York...or back to New York? You’re American, right?”

“Yes, back. I’m from Queens originally. A job brings me back. One I left behind and gave up on a long time ago. Thanks again for all your help...Mister...?”

“Derrick. Derrick Danford. Nice to meet you, Betty Suarez.” he grinned, ignoring the looks Daniel was giving him.

As soon as Derrick closed the door on the men’s room, Daniel pulled away, almost falling to the floor in his unsteadiness, “DUDE! That was SO uncool! You’re hitting on Betty right in front of me? Didn’t you hear her? We’ve known each other for ten...eleven, a LONG TIME! She’s off limits, got it? She just got out of living with some guy in England and came here...for me! So-lay off!” 

Derrick cleaned himself off in the mirror and glanced at Daniel, “Off limits, huh? Came back for YOU? You must be high! She said she came back for a job, “DUDE”! And she made a point to say she wasn’t your girlfriend. No offense, Mister...but aren’t you a little old for her, anyway? She looks young! Young enough to be…”

“If you say my daughter, I swear to God I’ll punch your lights out, “DERK!” or...fine, maybe I’ll just puke on you again, shit! This is a nightmare!” he rushed to the toilet just in time. 

After leaning back for a moment, he allowed Derrick to help him up and splashed off in the sink, trying to make himself look slightly more presentable, but gave up, shaking his head at his reflection in the mirror, “It figures! I FINALLY see Betty again after all these years, and I’m a fucking basket case! I look like shit! I normally don’t look this bad! “

He turned to Derrick, “And you...you’re mister...whatever, hospital tech, probably halfway to becoming a doctor and everybody knows, girls all want to marry a damn doctor! 

Plus you look like you work out all the time and you’re young and….look, I know Betty said all that about not being my girlfriend and she isn’t. She never has been. But...you don’t know...you have no idea what she means to me! I don’t deserve her. I never did and I know I never will. But...we’re in a hospital. Please have mercy on me! 

I fucked up and forgot about the stupid muscle relaxers I took earlier partially because I was so freaked out when I saw her here after all these years. I thought I was hallucinating and almost got run over, chasing after her. Tonight, I was so upset, thinking she wasn’t really here, that I was nuts and plus my tooth was killing me after getting a filling. So, I drank some wine, which I KNOW was really stupid! What can I say? She makes me do stupid stuff because…I’m in...” 

“Because you love her? No shit, Sherlock! Does she know all that? Have you EVER told her how you feel?”

“Yes! Maybe. No. I don’t know….probably not. I guess I never actually SAID the words to her...”

He rolled his eyes, “Okay, listen, Daniel, was it? I get it. I’m not trying to scam on “your girl”. I was honestly only flirting with her because I’m bored and she’s hot and you know, it was something fun and exciting to do besides getting puked on like I do all night! Plus, it was a way to get back at you a little, maybe. I’m NOT in medical school to be a doctor, by the way.

I’m a nurse. A male nurse, and yeah, I know, why not a doctor, blah, blah, blah! The main reason is because I’m not made out of money. It costs a lot just to get through nursing school. My family doesn’t have that kind of dough and I don’t want to have a million dollars in school loans over my head my whole life. I need money now to help out. My mom has cancer and it’s expensive. She’s doing okay, but...treatment costs a lot. Nurses make good money. Not nearly as much as doctors, but, so what?” 

Daniel grinned, putting his hand on Derrick’s shoulder to steady himself, “You know, Derrick, IF you need a little financial help, I happen to know Claire Meade pretty well. She’s on the hospital board here.”

“Really? Yeah! Sure, everyone knows Claire Meade! She’s...a legend here! She donated the whole pediatric Cancer wing!” 

“Well, I’m sure she can scare up some kind of scholarship for such a nice young man, especially for helping out her son.”

Derrick gave Daniel a closer look, “Her son? Wait, Betty did say you were Daniel...MEADE, didn’t she? As in...Meade Publishing? Jesus Christ! You’re like a super-rich guy, then, huh? I should have figured, getting out of that Tesla! I hope you didn’t get sick in your car! That would be a crime against nature! Whoa! My night just got a whole lot more interesting! 

So, do I get this straight, you want to make sure I lay off flirting with Betty and then you’ll tell your mother about me and she can find me a scholarship? Mister, you’ve got yourself a deal!” he vigorously shook Daniel’s hand before exiting the bathroom.

“I think it’s the end of my shift, anyway! But let me get you taken care of first, Mister Meade! Right this way! HEY, Delores! I got a patient here that needs IMMEDIATE medical attention! It’s been a really slow night anyway, luckily, so...can we cut through some of the red tape, and let his girlfriend, Miss Suarez finish filling out his paperwork while I take him directly to the doc to check him out?”

Derrick plopped Daniel back into the wheelchair before hurrying him into an open private waiting room. “What kind of medication have you been taking, Daniel?”

Daniel reached into his jacket pocket, getting frustrated when he couldn’t do so easily, so he pulled it off and threw the jacket to the floor, and handed Derrick a bottle, “Um...here, these damn things! I last took two of them at seven o’clock, right after I got to my brother’s house to babysit tonight. I remember because I strained my back two weeks ago and I hurt it again really bad when I was just trying to lift up my niece.” 

“And when did you have the alcohol? Wine, you said, right? How much?”

“Uh...about...half a bottle. It’s decent wine, for a little Italian place. About an hour later, after the pills. Stupid, I know!” 

He shook his head, “HALF a bottle, huh? Geez! No wonder you’re getting sick! Were you trying to kill yourself?”

“No! I wasn’t thinking! I forgot about the damn pills, obviously! I was upset ...because I thought I was hallucinating when I saw Betty...and a little out of it from the novocaine at the dentist I guess.”

“Okay, chances are, because you’ve not been able to keep anything down, it’s out of your system. Worse case, you’ll get some activated charcoal maybe and have to spend the night on IV, if you’re dehydrated. But don’t worry. You’re in great hands now. Sheila Burke is an amazing doctor! She’ll take really good care of you! I’ll...go out a different way, so I’m not even tempted to see your pretty Betty and flirt again, good enough for you?”

“Thanks! Great! I really appreciate it. And I won’t forget my promise. I’ll talk to my mom.” 

“By the way, take it from me. I see lots of people come through here that are fine, talking about forever one minute, then they’re gone the next! You should take this as a serious wake-up call!” 

“I know! Don’t do anything so crazy and mix…”

“No, not just that. I mean, yeah that WAS really STUPID, don’t get me wrong. But I meant your feelings for Betty. Don’t take tomorrow for granted. How long have you known her? Like thirteen YEARS? And you’ve loved her since 2010? Now THAT is really crazy! TELL her that you’re madly in love with her! Before it’s too late!” 

Daniel gave Derrick a thumbs up and smiled, nodding, as he sat in the waiting room, blowing out a breath. As terrible as it had been, this day was shaping up to at least have some hope for the future! 

After what seemed like a lifetime, he was given the all-clear. However, as Derrick predicted, the doctor insisted on keeping Daniel in overnight on IV, to deal with the dehydration caused and gave him a very serious reprimand for not properly following his doctor’s prescription concerning alcohol. 

He woke up in the hospital bed, seeing his mother standing at the foot of his bed. Claire shook her head, looking far more frazzled than Daniel remembered seeing his mother in a very long time, “Hey, Mom! Sorry to worry you! I know! I know! I’m an idiot!” 

She came close to his bed and hit the side of his head, “YES! You ARE! You scared the HELL out of me! I can’t believe….Daniel, do you have any idea how lucky you are that you didn’t DIE?”

“I know, Mom! I know...believe me! I do realize that. And thank God, I didn’t just pass out while I was babysitting. I’m sure Tyler and Amand will never let me babysit the girls ever again!” 

Claire smiled, “Was that your plan, all along? You know, dear. There are other ways out of babysitting! Besides, I hear you suckered poor Marc into pulling the rest of your shift, anyway! He was livid when he found out he aided and abetted your almost suicide by handing you the rest of the wine! He had no idea you were already on medication! Thank God, Betty was here and noticed how insane you sounded!” 

“I did? She did? What did I say? Shit, did I...like propose to her or something? I really felt like I was making perfect sense, up until I got out of the car. Then I started getting really woozy like all the blood was rushing to my head or something and I don’t remember much after that. Where is she? Maybe I should apologize!”

“Hey, Daniel! How are you feeling?” Betty appeared, looking tired and worried. 

“Much better, thanks to you, I hear! Wow, some welcome home, huh? I’m so sorry, Betty! I didn’t mean to scare you all, being such an idiot! I can’t believe I managed to do something so stupid! I usually am very mature nowadays, right, Mom? This is...well, more like something OLD Daniel would pull! Do you hate me?”

“Of course not! I could never hate you, Daniel! I’m just so relieved that you’re going to be alright! You really had me worried! I felt like...I waited so long to come back to New York and I wasted so much time...when I should have been here, and then…”

“Then, I welcome you home by almost killing myself? Yeah, well, what can I say? I guess I’m still a bit of a drama king, huh?”

Claire sensed the tension in the room and patted her son’s hand, then leaned down to kiss his cheek, and place her hand on it, “Well, I’m going to let you two speak. It’s so good to have you back home, dear!” She hugged Betty and blew a kiss at the doorway, “Love you both!” 

“I really missed your mom!” Betty sighed, as she watched the woman who had been a surrogate mother to her leave the room. 

She got a chair and sat down next to Daniel, taking his hand and kissing it, “Now, tell me...what’s all this stuff about you thinking you saw me before and getting a therapist because of it? Was that true? Or...more of your crazy drug-talk?”

He shook his head, “I DID think I saw you several times. It got...pretty bad, so I went to a shrink. He put me on antidepressants for a while and had me write a journal about...my unresolved feelings, yadda, yadda…”

“No, you don’t get to ‘yadda, yadda ME, Mister! WHY did you think you were seeing me before? Did you...WANT to see me?”

“Of course I did, Betty! I told you, I missed you!” 

“I know. But, I missed Grimaldi’s, Daniel! You...you could have CALLED me, you know! Or face timed me...or emailed me or texted me…”

“Or followed you to London? I DID! And I wrote you a damn LO...I told the whole world how I wanted to be more than friends, but...none of that seemed to matter! You didn’t have enough time or want to make time for me. Then, I hear you were dating this guy and that guy over there and you...actually MOVED in with that stupid wannabe British Henry guy! 

Four years, Betty! That’s a fucking long time! It’s how long we worked together at Mode. Only you actually LIVED with the guy for that long! Obviously, you...you never...even THOUGHT of me as...anything more than your old buddy, your pal, your former boss!” 

She dropped his hand and stood, wiping tears from her eyes, “I think I’d better go. I don’t want to upset you. I’m really glad you’re feeling better, Daniel. I’m sorry!” 

He grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him, “Betty, WAIT! Don’t go! I’m the one who’s sorry! Please forget I said any of that! That was all...crap! I’m not mad at you! I could never be...angry with you! Well, I could, but I’m not! Not really. I’m mad at myself. I should never have left London. I should never have let you getaway. I was such a coward! 

The truth is...I’ve been...I started to feel something before you left. But then...you know, I got pissed because you didn’t tell me about London and then...I acted like an asshole. As usual. Then, bullshit, bullshit, bullshit. You know the rest. I fucked up. Again! I should have told you exactly how I felt about you. But I chickened out. And now, now after both of us giving up for so long, I finally feel like I’m so lucky you came back here, this time you followed me!” 

She smiled, “I didn’t leave YOU, I just got a job in London! And this time…”

He rolled his eyes, “This time, Marc helped you get the job you left behind here, the one you gave up on at The New Yorker! Yeah, whatever, sure, I know all that. That’s just...your excuse and you know it, Betty. You came back here because you missed me, too! Because you’re in love with ME!”

She bit her lip, thinking. “Are you still...on medication?”

He laughed, “Yeah, sure I am. Go ahead, do your thing, Betty. Go think about what I said. But I’m not crazy and I’m not drugged or drunk or...impaired in any way. I’m just a little goofy sounding because the girl of my dreams, the one I had given up on ever seeing again, the woman I was heartbroken over losing years ago finally walked back into my life!” 

She smiled, blushing, “Heartbroken? Daniel...I...I don’t know what to say to all that! I still think you’re probably a little out of it.”

He nodded, seeing that she wasn’t taking him seriously considering all the crazy things he had probably said to her that he didn’t remember. He squeezed her hand, kissing it. “You don’t have to say anything right now. It’s fine. We’ll talk later when I get out of here. PLEASE tell me you ARE definitely staying in New York permanently! And you have no future plans to return to London or any other countries? You’re back home for good?”

“Yes!” she smiled, feeling the color rush up the sides of her neck. “I’m back for good. I promise.”

“Then, would you do me the honor of giving me your room number?”

She smiled, “It’s eleven twenty. I’ll text you.”

“Okay, thanks. But, I won’t forget! Hey, hold on. Can you come back here for a second, please before you go?”

She nodded, walking back to his bedside. “Sure, what do you need, Daniel?”

“I need you, Betty.” He reached up with his unencumbered hand and gently pulled her face down to meet his for a kiss, then stopped to lean his forehead against hers, “Thanks! I’ve needed that for a VERY long time!”


	4. Chapter 4

The New Kid in Town/CH 4

As she walked out of the hospital, Betty was trying to calm down from the crazy night she had. Daniel told her to take his car to her hotel and he would get it back when he came to see her. Driving his car made her feel more connected to him. He loved her? When did that happen? Why on earth didn’t he TELL her that years ago? 

She would have liked to blame her relationship with Sam, but that only accounted for the past four years. Before that, she had honestly tried her best NOT to think about Daniel, because she had heard he was back to his old womanizing ways, which made her feel as if the four years she spent at Mode, building their friendship had never happened. And that hurt too much for her to bear. So she had tried to block out his existence; to forget they were ever friends. Not that it had actually worked, of course!

As she was getting onto the elevator to her room, her phone buzzed and she saw it was him.

DM: Hey, are you back at your hotel yet? Or did you decide to take off on a cross country road trip in my car?

BS: Well, I seriously considered a road trip, but I couldn’t find a good Thelma to ride off into the sunset with, so I wimped out and came back to my hotel. I’m in the elevator now. 

DM: Did you keep your shirt on? 

BS: Aha! You DO remember our conversation!  
DM: Parts of it. I remember me saying you would look cute without your top on. Feel free to send a selfie if you feel so inclined either in the elevator or in your room. I’m sure it will help my speedy recovery! 

BS: You’re hilarious! NOT happening, Meade! Dream on!

DM: Oh, believe me, I will! :( 

BS: I take it you’re feeling better? I can come pick you up tomorrow if you want, or as soon as they release you. I have a week before I need to report to my new job. They just need me to stop by and fill out some paperwork one day next week. 

DM: Sounds good. Thanks! I am feeling much better, by the way. Finally getting up the nerve to kiss you definitely perked me up! It would have been much more intense, lasted a lot longer, but I’m a little worn out after such a fun night! Plus, I was worried I might have dragon breath. I did get some mints and asked a nurse for toothbrush and mouthwash. I can’t wait to take you out on a REAL date! An ER visit does NOT count as our first date!

BS: I don’t know. The trip to your place was...interesting! I like how you told me some things you’ve obviously been keeping to yourself all this time. Like how you’ve been seeing hallucinations of me? Oh, and when can I read your journal?

DM: The twelfth of NEVER! It’s personal, woman! VERY private stuff!

BS: I see. So, in other words, it’s about dirty dreams? Of ME?

DM: No of Marc. YES, silly girl! Of course of you! I can do a demonstration for you if you like, act it out with you. Do you object to handcuffs? 

BS: It depends. Not pink fuzzy ones.   
DM: Is there any other kind?

BS: You’re so crazy! 

DM: I know. That’s why I saw a shrink! 

BS: I’m glad you’re feeling better. The kiss was unexpected. But very nice. 

DM: That’s good to hear. You KNOW I can do a LOT better when I’m not totally wiped out, though. Where would you like to go on a date?

BS: I’ll have to think about that. For now, just rest and get better. I can’t tell you how happy I am that you’re okay! I was so worried about you!

DM: I’m really sorry I scared you. I can’t believe I was such an idiot! I’m so happy you’re back in my life. That male nurse I threw up on earlier told me I should stop being such a chicken and wasting my precious time and tell you how much you mean to me.  
Something like...live for today, because you never know if you have tomorrow. So, I guess I should tell you; I like you. A LOT! I don’t want to say more than that in a text. But you know I feel so MUCH more! You’re such a kind, good woman, Betty. You helped me grow and gave me a reason to work hard and try to improve myself, to be a better person. I missed you so much! That one little kiss and the hope I have now makes me feel more alive and happy than I have been for years, but what I have to say to you needs to be done in person, with lots of kissing and touching. 

BS: I could handle that. Sleep well and I’ll see you tomorrow. I’m very glad you’re still around to kiss and touch. I missed you, too, Daniel. Good night.

DM: XOXXOBYMO

BS: XO I know. What is BYMO?

DM: Oh, I’ll show you when I see you, trust me! Goodnight. Sleep tight!

A huge smile spread across her face as she thought of how sexy he was and how much she had wanted to spend the night in the hospital room, and curl up on his bed with him. She hadn’t wanted to leave him. The thought that she might actually have lost him forever tonight scared the hell out of her. The words of warning from the male nurse must have had an effect on Daniel, as well for him to finally open up and tell her how he felt about her after all this time. 

But why had it taken him so long to speak up, if he truly did love her? Shyness had certainly never been one of Daniel’s character traits! He usually had no problem whatsoever “coming onto” a woman he liked. Why would it be so different with her? Was it because she wasn’t pretty enough?  
Wasn’t sexy enough? Did he still see her as the awkward young fashion-challenged “ugly duckling” she had been years ago when he first met her?

When she got back to her hotel room, she took a shower and changed into jeans and a tee shirt, lying down on the bed, hugging her pillow and tried in vain to sleep. She tossed and turned for several hours before she made a command decision. She threw on a jacket and grabbed Daniel’s car keys, smiling as she enjoyed hearing the engine purr as she shifted through the gears. It had been a long time since she had driven. She forgot how calming it could be. 

Daniel stirred, as he heard soft little moans and felt warmth next to him. He looked down to see Betty, curled up next to him in the hospital bed. He kissed the top of her head softly, “Hey! Please don’t tell me you gave me a late night conjugal visit that I don’t remember, either?! That would be too cruel! You wanna reenact the highlights now that I’m conscious, please?”  
She smiled, stretching and yawning, then hugged him carefully, and kissed him soundly, before climbing out of the bed, “I didn’t want to…”

“Betty, were you afraid I would die in the middle of the night or something?”

She tried to keep her smile, but fought the tears that clearly threatened, “No! Don’t be silly! I...I just MISSED you! I couldn’t wait to see you! Besides, my internal alarm is all messed up, anyway. So, I figured I might as well come here and watch you sleep, as toss and turn all night in a stupid hotel room! I showered and changed and thought...well, okay, maybe I WAS a little worried!” she put her thumb and index finger together. 

He grinned, as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer, then held her face in one hand, “I think that’s very sweet of you to be so worried about me, honey! Obviously, I missed you too! Thank you for caring so much! But I promise, I’m fine! I’m feeling much better now.

I’m sure they’ll release me today. We could do that date tonight. Or hell, since you’re already up and anxious to see me, we can go out as soon as I get to go home and freshen up! I slept pretty well last night myself. Probably due to the fact that I had you in my arms, whether I realized it or not! That was a very nice wake up call, by the way. I could...definitely get used to having you in my bed...in my arms.” 

She felt partially embarrassed that she had come back to his room in the middle of the night. But since she was so wound up and still having trouble getting used to the time difference, she honestly didn’t want to be away from the man. She finally fell asleep easily herself, after she was lying next to him. She took his hand and looked into those intense blue eyes, “Daniel...we need to talk. SERIOUSLY!” 

“I know we do.” he squeezed her hand. She clearly wasn’t letting go and he sighed, seeing that she meant now. “Oh, right this minute, you mean?” 

“YES! Right this minute! I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what you were talking about last night, what you couldn’t say in a text. No more procrastinating!” 

He took a deep breath, and nodded, looking down at her their hands, intertwined together and then looked back at her, “You’re right! No more procrastinating! Okay, here goes: I love you, Betty. I’m crazy, madly, head-over-heels, stupid in love with you! I have been for a very long time! And trust me, I realize that I should have told you this...like ten years ago.

But...there it is! I honestly don’t know what the hell I’ve been so damn afraid of all this time, other than you slapping me or something and telling me to go take a hike and never talk to me again. But that would have been better than this freaking limbo I put myself in for all these years!” 

“Daniel, I...feel...the same...oh, come here!” She nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes and throwing her arms around his neck, kissing his face excitedly, then held his gaze as she reached up and kissed him square on the lips for a very long time. 

As their kisses became more passionate, they heard a woman’s disapproving voice, “Excuse me! Miss, you need to leave, now! It’s time for me to take this patient’s vitals!” 

Betty reluctantly complied with the overbearing nurse, and left, feeling rather like a “bad girl” who had come to sleep with her boyfriend. She grinned, thinking that wouldn’t be so bad. She paced in the hallway, then went to get some coffee and made a call, “Hey, Marc? It’s Betty!” 

“Betty! You’re up early! How is the patient doing? I can’t believe he did that! And I encouraged him!” 

“You didn’t know about his medication. It’s fine. He’s good! He’s doing well. I just came from his room. Some grumpy nurse is in there now. She kicked me out. Listen, I just wanted to say, thank you! For...everything! Not just the job. That was already amazing. But you knew, didn’t you?” 

“I knew-what exactly?” 

“That Daniel is in love with me! That he has been...for years?” 

There was a slight pause, as Marc seemed genuinely stunned at her revelation,”Wait, you mean he actually TOLD you? It’s about damn time!” 

“I know! You were always trying to get me to come back here and I was so stubborn, I didn’t want to listen! I’m so…”

“Dumb? Yes, I know! You both are! Well, I suppose that’s what you two have in common, eh? But he’s so pretty. And...you’re better, too, now, finally! You’re actually smart about most things. So, hopefully your children will be smart AND pretty! Like Michelle and Diddyay.” 

“I’m not even going to argue with you. I feel...so happy that Daniel is here and he’s okay and thanks to you, I’m here, too and we can finally be together! You really are a very good person, Marc St. James! My very own guardian angel! Who knew?” 

“Of course. But it’s St. James-St. Paul now, remember?”

She laughed, “Of course! Maybe I’ll be Suarez-Meade!” 

“Ooh, listen to you! Got the wedding all planned out already?”

She giggled, “Maybe. It took us long enough! I’m so excited! I was really scared last night that I had lost him! I was terrified that I waited too long! But he’s okay! And I...I love him, too! He’s the most amazing man I’ve ever met! I know that now and deep down I knew it all along. I was just...scared! Scared he wouldn’t want me, that I wasn’t good enough.”

He sighed, “You two are...really pathetic! If he’s done poisoning himself, take him home and take care of him and play doctor already! You OWE me big time, Suarez! Oh, sorry! Mrs. Suarez-MEADE! I want really good swag from your wedding, woman!” 

“Yes, Marc. Take care. Cliff’s a lucky guy! You’re still freaking fantastic!”

“You got that right!” 

Betty waited to see the mean nurse leave Daniel’s room, then snuck back in, “Is she gone?”

“You mean Nurse Ratchett? Yeah, she’s gone! Not a very good bedside manner, huh? How dare she chase away my girlfriend? Hey, wanna break the rules again, bad girl?” he winked, tapping his bed for her to come join him back in the bed. 

He sighed with contentment to have this woman he loved snuggling up next to him. Life was good. FINALLY! He kissed her forehead, then as she turned towards him, their kissing became more intense. “Betty, this is the BEST medicine! God, just to hold you like this...is literally a dream come true!”

She put her arms around his waist and hugged him, then leaned against his chest, “It is for me, too. I can’t believe you thought I could actually ...forget you! A man like you? Now that I know you want me, too...” 

He smiled, and kissed her gently, “You bet I do! I wish this was MY bed at home or your hotel room. Something about being in a hospital, knowing some stupid nurse or doctor could walk in and interupt us...well, okay, maybe it’s a little exciting, but I want you all to myself, with NO interruptions!”

“Excuse me! Am I interrupting something? I...WAS just coming in to dismiss you, Mister Meade. Your tests all came back fine. You’re free to go and... enjoy yourself, doing...whatever! Nice to meet you, Miss…” the young doctor rolled his eyes and smiled, shaking his head as he quietly shut the door behind him.

Daniel grinned, as he pulled her to him for another kiss, not letting her get down just yet, “Doesn’t that thing lock?” he teased, gesturing towards the door.

She kissed him back, then climbed down, holding out her hand, “Come on, let’s get you home, Mister!”

“Sure, Betty. Are you going to be my nurse when we get home?”

“If you need one.”

He thought for a moment, then smirked, “I’m not sure, I feel great! Although, you’re welcome to help me out in the shower, you know, just to make sure I don’t pass out or anything. I can show you what the ‘bymo’ means!” 

She blushed, “Does it have something to do with ‘blow your mind...O?” 

He laughed as he got out of bed, happy to be free of the restrictive environment, and thrilled that HIS Betty was clearly as ‘into’ him as he was her! “Ooh, good guess! Give the little lady a prize! You think you’re pretty smart, huh, Miss Suarez?”

She handed him his clothing out of the drawer and folded her arms across her chest, “Smart enough not to let you get away twice! And...smart enough to...watch the show!” 

His eyebrows raised, but he shook his head, shrugging, “Show? Oh, you mean me! Okay. Sure! No problem0!” He turned around and peeled off his hospital gown, twirling it over his head and throwing it onto the bed. 

Just as he started to turn back around, holding up his boxers to put on, the nurse walked in, with her eyes widened at seeing him naked, “Here are your discharge papers, Mister Meade. Good grief!” she ran back out, throwing the paperwork on the bedside table.

Betty and Daniel both burst out laughing. He hurriedly put his boxers and jeans on, grabbed his shirt, then reached out for Betty’s hand, “Yeah, maybe we should go before she calls the cops on me or something! Nurse Ratchett’s probably never seen a naked man before while he was conscious! I didn’t mean to freak her out!” 

She held up his car keys, “Good idea! Let’s get out of here! But I’m driving! You’re still not a hundred percent!” 

He shook his head, smiling, “You just want to drive my car again, don’t you?”

“Don’t be silly! Of course I do! But I also like the owner.”

“You Like me, huh?”

She smiled, nodding, as she intertwined her hand with his, “Yes. I really LIKE you, a LOT! But I don’t want to say anything else until we’re somewhere more private. Somewhere with a lock on the door!” 

He grinned, opening the door for her, “After you, Miss Suarez!”


	5. Chapter 5

The New Kid in Town/CH 5

Betty felt as if they were escaping together, running away. It was all she could do to keep from grabbing the man and kissing him senseless on the way to the parking lot. Clearly, great minds...because he stopped the elevator and before she knew what was happening, he had her pinned against the back wall, her hands up over her head, intertwined with his and his lips were...everywhere, then she felt his tongue inside her mouth, seeking entrance. 

“God, Betty, I...I...love you SO much!” the need in his tone, that sexy, gravelly voice of his sent tingles up and down her spine. Why had she not jumped on a plane, like Marc had tried to convince her so many times? She could have been with him years ago! Now that they were on the same continent again, all those feelings came jumbling back to her. The man made her feel like so much putty in his hands. Especially now that he had made his own desires for her known. 

She returned his kisses, running her hands up the inside of his shirt to feel his smooth, firm abs and chest underneath. Clearly, her touch was affecting him every bit as much as it was her, because his hands ran from her waist around to her ass and his sexy moans in her ear were making her totally turned on. 

This was...insane! And WAY past overdue! Her earlier conversation with Marc popped in her head and she could literally hear wedding bells going off. Which normally, with any other man would have made her jump away. But this was DANIEL, for God’s sake! She kissed him more deeply, thoroughly enjoying the fact that she knew she was the cause of his growing erection she felt against her. 

“Your...um...car?” she half-smiled against his lips, as they came up for air, in between kisses. He grinned and nodded, “Mhmm...race you there!” he smacked her bottom lightly. But the moment he pushed the button to start the elevator again, she raised her eyebrows as he quickly stepped away and acted as if nothing had happened between them. She was amazed at how put together he appeared. Although, she did notice how firmly he held his right hand over himself when the elevator doors opened and a family entered. 

“Hello!” the young boy said to them. His parents seemed slightly apprehensive, no doubt sensing the heady tension in the air as they entered.

Betty stepped in front of Daniel, and her eyes widened as she felt him pressing against her backside, but she tried to compose herself, although she was less restrained than he was (no doubt his years of practice, she thought to herself). 

She attempted to smooth her hair, feeling it with one hand and realizing suddenly how crazy she must look, since she could tell it was extremely mussed in the back from their earlier makeout sessions and when she had been lying in his hospital bed. She sighed, trying to pull it into a low ponytail, as she fished for an elastic band from her purse. 

No one spoke, sensing the unspoken looks from the parents, and feeling slightly judged by them. Betty felt as if they were worried she and Daniel were going to start grabbing one another and having sex in front of their child. She didn’t know how to reassure them without saying those words and feeling even more like some sex-starved maniac to them! She found herself almost wishing she were more like the girls Daniel used to “date” and not have this kind of situation bother her so much. 

“I hope you didn’t try the coffee there! It’s really awful! I don’t know why they don’t have a proper coffee shop!” she blurted out.

Daniel seemed amused that she would even try to speak to these people. But he smiled, realizing how uncomfortable she looked and how she seemed to need to have them not think poorly of her. He squeezed her hand, and tried to save her, “Yeah, we’re newlyweds and we haven’t seen each other since our honeymoon got interrupted when I got sick yesterday!” 

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed the top of her head, looking at her adoringly, “My sweet wife here hasn’t slept all night! She spent the night here, worrying about me, then checked me out from the hospital this morning. And she returned from her bachelorette party in London a few days before we got married! So she’s still a little jet-lagged!” 

The parents both smiled knowingly at Daniel and Betty and seemed to relax. 

“That’s terrible! You poor things! How awful! I hope you’re feeling better?” the young mother asked. 

“Yeah, that sucks! Sorry, man!” the father offered. 

“I’m good now, thanks! I totally forgot I had taken some pain pills for my back and then stupidly had champagne at the wedding without even giving it a second thought until I started puking my guts out right after our reception. I learned my lesson! We’re just anxious to get back to the hotel and put all this behind us!” 

“Oh, no! Not a good mix! You two enjoy the rest of your honeymoon!” The wife offered as they got out on their level of parking.

Once they exited, Betty turned to Daniel, “Thank you! Where did you come up with that little story?”

He shrugged, turning her to face him and holding her by her arms, “I could see how much it bothered you, what they must be thinking, that you were some...little hoochie or something, so...I MOSTLY told the truth. I just...embellished a little! Call it...wishful thinking! Besides, hearing you make up some whoppers over the years, sort of gave me inspiration! And don’t forget; I am into advertising now, so I’ve learned how to be a better liar than I used to be! Hey, at least I didn’t flirt with her!” 

“Yeah, I noticed you weren’t trying to “sell yourself” for a change! But who are we kidding? She obviously WISHED she was me and could dump her husband for an upgrade!” 

He chuckled, pulling her closer, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and leaned his forehead against hers, “Ah...jealous much? You’re adorable when you’re so fierce and feisty! You would have thrown down in this elevator with that lady if she tried to dump her hubby and take me away from you, wouldn’t you? I LIKE seeing this side of you, Betty! It’s totally HOT! First, I wake up to find you sleeping in my bed next to me, then you’re ready to go anytime, anywhere, in an elevator, in my car, and you’re ready to fight over me...all VERY SEXY!” 

He picked up her chin and kissed her, then pulled back slightly, frowning, “Please don’t tell me this is all just because you thought I was dying or something? That you’re all...revved up, thinking you would lose me, but when that wears off…”

“When that wears off, I’ll still be SO happy you actually told me you love me!” 

He furrowed his brows, “Yeah, about that. I know I was a little out of it. But, did I ever hear you say it back? I don’t...remember if you did.”

She bit her lower lip, as if she was trying to remember. But she knew she hadn’t. Not yet. Why hadn’t she? He had certainly spilled his guts. More than once. Granted, he was still on a decade-too little, too late timeline himself, but now that he had finally made his feelings for her known, why hadn’t she reciprocated immediately? She mumbled almost incoherently, “I...told Marc I did. I even talked about us...I mean you and me getting…”

He narrowed his eyes, trying to discern what she was babbling about. He invaded her space even further if that was possible, “You told him you WHAT, Betty? And talked about us getting...MARRIED, you mean? Are you serious? You actually said that? TO MARC?”

Okay that hurt, seeing his shocked expression at the M word! Not that she didn’t deserve it. After all this time, all these years of her, hiding out, burying her head in the sand and even trying to forget him by living with another man! She had to come clean. She knew she had to tell him how she felt, how she had always felt, now. She had pushed him away, kept herself far away long enough! It had to stop!

She didn’t want to do this now, not in a hospital elevator. She didn’t truthfully want to have this conversation at all! But like his confession she had forced out of him earlier, she knew she had her own “splaining to do” before they could sort things out and move on with their lives, hopefully, together after all this time! She took a deep breath, and as soon as the doors opened on their level, she pulled him out behind her, holding onto his hand tightly. 

She knew she had upset him, so much for their talk of hurrying to make out in his car. Now all she wanted to do was get in and drive as far as she could, without any particular destination in mind, just the feel of the open road and the engine of the car humming beneath her. That was what she needed, she realized. 

To be in control of something, of a fine machine, one that made her feel less...crazy, less chaotic in her mind and her heart. Because she knew her feelings had been so bottled up for so long, she wasn’t sure how to deal with them now that they had finally begun to come to the surface. 

It was like she was trying to stand up and surf on a tidal wave of her emotions. She couldn’t get her bearings. She was totally overwhelmed with all she had gone through in such a short time. 

The moment she got behind the wheel, she felt better. She took a deep breath, smiling slightly as she peeled off. She saw him roll his eyes but noticed the corners of his mouth turn up just a bit at her childish behavior. They sat in silence for several minutes, then minutes became close to an hour, before they started fighting over control of the radio. 

He switched the station, making a face, “HEY! You can’t control everything, Betty! I HATE that song! And it is MY CAR!” 

She glared at him for a second, switching it back to the oldies station, and sighed, “You HATE this song? THIS SONG? Really, Daniel? But this is … this is...our song!” she tuned it in again but a tear started to run down her cheek. Had he really forgotten?

“They say we’re young and we don’t know…”   
She turned to look at him as the song played, not hiding the fact that she was crying. 

“You seriously don’t even remember this song?” she sputtered, trying to drive, but visibly shaken at his seemingly offhand dismissal of a moment that she had cherished. That night had meant so much to her. It was the first time he had really seemed to see her, to look at her as...well, a woman!

He didn’t answer, but pointed for her to pull over into a shopping center. Once she had done so and shut off the engine, he turned up the volume as he sang along to the last few lines of the chorus. “You got me, babe...you got me!” 

“I do?” she bit her lip, her stomach twisting, and suddenly feeling hopeful with his unexpectedly sweet gesture. 

He smiled and nodded, “Of course you do! Always, Betty!” 

She tried to turn and hug him, but the seat belt stopped her, almost choking her. He laughed and after quickly unbuckling himself, he leaned over her to unbuckle hers, their eyes meeting, as he took her face in his hands, wiping away her tears with his thumb, “You know how I feel now, Betty. I’m sorry I got mad, and I know I took way too long, but…”

She shook her head, “No, you had every right to be mad! I love you, Daniel! I’m crazy, madly in love with you, too! I should have told you that ten years ago, too! I was afraid...you wouldn’t want me, that you were too good for me and I don’t know why I was...I was SO STUPID! I’m sorry! I was always so afraid of being pathetic! Of looking like the ugly assistant who fell in love with her handsome boss, of having his unrequited thing for you, like I did the whole time we worked together and that it was never in a million years going to happen, so I didn’t even let myself think about it, that you could… maybe ...love me, too! Does any of that make any sense?” 

He grinned, “Not really. But I think maybe it means we need to work on your self-confidence. You’ve always been a cute combination of a go-getter who speaks her mind and yet somehow not thinking you’re good enough. It’s one of the things that always endeared me. I guess I could see you feeling that way years ago, when you first started at Mode, because you were young and not sure of yourself physically yet, and the people there all had some plastic-ass semblance of looking “put-together”. 

But just look at you now, babe! You’re a fucking goddess! You’re a totally sexy, drop-dead gorgeous, smart, badass woman who has already proven herself overseas and has come back to kick ass and take names at one of the most prestigious publications in New York at a job you were robbed of years ago! You’ve consistently shown yourself to be resourceful and brilliant even when you were practically fresh out of college. Let’s face it; YOU are the one who’s “slumming” to be with me! I’m just some has-been hack, who’s gotten out of publishing altogether for the most part, and had a second-rate career in advertising. 

And I wouldn’t have even done as well as I have were it not for my father’s name and money in the first place! I’ve never even had to interview for a job, because nepotism is the only way I’ve ever gotten one! My looks are fading and I’m ten years older than you! Frankly, you could do a whole lot better!” 

She rolled her eyes, and pulled him down to her level, “Shut up; don’t be such an idiot! You...you are the one who is still a total hottie, Daniel! You were when I first met you and your looks are NOT fading! If anything, you’ve gotten more sexy! I don’t know where this...self-doubt is coming from, because you’re NORMALLY more confident but you’ve also clearly learned to be sweeter and extremely selfless as you’ve matured. 

I’ve seen the social media your non-profit has put out. All anonymously, without you wanting to use your public image, other than as a means to generate more funding for cancer research. YOU did “Molly’s kids” to honor your late wife, but it touched my heart because of my mom, too. Nobody GAVE you that because of nepotism, Daniel. You did that! And you’re still the hottest man I’ve ever met. Plus, you’re absolutely, hands-down the best kisser!” 

He grinned, “Say that again.” 

She sighed, “Which part? You mean all of it?”

He shook his head, reclining her seat as he climbed on top of her, “Just the part about being the best kisser. That’ll do. For now.”


	6. Chapter 6

The New Kid in Town

CHAPTER SIX

“Ow! I think the stick shift is poking me in the back!” 

“Sorry! Yeah, me, too! Okay, this is silly! This is not...I love you, Betty and believe me, I do WANT you right now, but…”

She laughed, “But we’re not teenagers anymore and this isn’t very comfortable!” 

“Speak for yourself! I’m still only five years old, remember?” he teased.

She rolled her eyes as he climbed back onto the passenger seat, “Haha! Very funny! You know what I mean!” 

“Yeah, I do. And I agree, we would be a LOT more comfortable somewhere with a bed! I forgot how cramped it is to...try and do things like this in a car, hell even in the backseat of a town car is bad enough! But this is ridiculous! Hell, we’ve waited this long. I’d sort of like to make things a little nicer for our first time together, anyway. So...uh, how about … your hotel? I think it’s closer, right?”

As she started the car back up, she glanced in the mirror and made a face, “Right. Oh my God! I look terrible! I really need a shower and to freshen up a little! After sleeping in your hospital bed practically all night, I look a fright!” 

Daniel chuckled, “You sound so cute, Betty! Listen to you, ‘you look a fright’? What happened to Miss “I’m Betty from Queens’? You’ve practically become a Brit, defecting to the UK for so long!” 

“I did not “defect”! I just...was an ex-patriot for a number of years for my career, that’s all. But...I DO wish I had come back sooner!” 

He squeezed her leg, nodding wistfully, “Me, too! Or I had stayed there. We both messed up, waiting so long...to do this!” he leaned back over to kiss her tenderly as she started to buckle herself in. 

Daniel grinned, as he helped to fasten her buckle for her and stared at her for a moment, stroking her face, then laughed at himself, “Sorry to stare, I just...can’t believe...I mean...it’s so weird to me that you’re actually here! I’ve been hallucinating about this...about YOU for so long, now, I keep having to pinch myself that you’re real and not just my imagination!”

“Oh, I’m definitely rea!” she reached over and squeezed him gently.

He raised his eyebrows, clearly surprised at her boldness, “You really want to play that game? With ME? Just remember, you started it!” 

As she began to move the car back out onto the road, Daniel began sliding his left hand up the inside of her leg, causing Betty’s eyes to widen, “Um...Daniel? I am trying to drive here, you know! What’s going on over there? What are you doing?”

He chuckled, shrugging, “Nothing. Just...starting your engine a little.”

“Well cut it out! You’re going to make me wreck your pretty car! I can’t...concentrate on driving when you’re...doing that!” 

He reluctantly moved his hands away, “You’re no fun!” 

“I am, too! I didn’t say no. Just...not while I’m trying to drive!” 

“Well, drive faster, will you? You were speed racer before!” 

“That’s because I thought you were dying!” 

“I AM!...Now, GO, woman! I know you can drive like a damn race car driver! Come on, hurry up, this is...a medical emergency, too!” he glanced down and gestured towards himself.

She giggled, “How are you going to get into my elevator like that? You’re going to have to...distract yourself until we get there!” 

“You really want me to ‘distract MYSELF?’ Here and now? I’ve waited this long, Betty. You wouldn’t let me touch you! You want me to touch myself?”

“No, I didn’t mean...THAT, silly!” 

“Oh. Okay. Well, you know you could...we could...never mind. Just DRIVE!”

She nodded, racing quickly towards her hotel. Unfortunately, a police car saw how fast they were driving and Betty’s eyes widened as she saw flashing lights in her rear view mirror, “OH CRAP!” 

“What?”

She pointed behind them, “THAT! POLICE!” 

“SHIT! Really? This is insane!” 

She bit her lower lip and smiled, “Trust me. Can you concentrate long enough to keep… um...THAT going, no matter what you hear me say?” she gestured towards his very obvious erection.

He looked at her curiously, but nodded, “Yeah, sure. Why?”

“You’ll see. You’re not the only one who can create a narrative.”

“You mean lie?”

“Do you want to get a ticket?”

“NO!” 

“Then just shut up and go along with it.”

“Yes, ma’am!” he grinned, “Whatever you say!” 

She leaned over to kiss him, then reached down to squeeze him, and winked. 

“Young lady, do you have any idea how fast you were going?”

“Yes, sir! I’m sorry I was speeding. But I’m afraid my boyfriend has a...a...medical emergency! That’s why I was going so fast!” 

“A what? Medical emergency? Then you should call nine one one...OH! OH! Oh, shit!” The police officer glanced at Daniel and stepped back, “How long has he...uh...been like that?”

“Since this morning!” she glanced at her watch, “It’s been almost six hours! He didn’t want me to get an ambulance because he was too embarrassed. But I’m really worried! He took something and now...he can’t get back to normal. He’s in a lot of pain! Right, Daniel?”

Daniel moaned on cue, “Yeah, it hurts like hell! I think there’s seriously something wrong with me! Sorry, sir! I’m afraid I’m the one who asked my girlfriend to go fast to get me to the hospital!” 

The cop looked amused but concerned, “Did you take...you know, Viagra?”

Daniel grimaced, but nodded, glaring at Betty, “Yeah. I’m ten years older than Betty. So….you know...”

The cop put up his hand, clearly embarrassed, “Okay. Um...of course, you...I assume…  
have you tried...you know, trying to...alleviate the situation naturally?”

“We tried that several times, but nothing seems to make it go down!” 

“I see. Alright. I’ll let it go. But driving unsafely won’t help the situation, Miss. It isn’t going to do anyone any good if you cause an accident! Slow down! And hang in there, buddy! Good luck!” 

“I will, sir! I promise! Thank you!” Betty nodded, glancing at Daniel who looked as if he wanted to kill her.

As soon as the policeman drove off, Betty bit her lip, smiling and giggled. Daniel shook his head, and hit her arm softly, “Thanks a lot! That’s the best lie you could think of? Talk about throwing me under the bus!” 

She shrugged, “Hey, you’re the one who said it was a medical emergency! Don’t blame me. It worked, didn’t it?” 

He pouted, “Well, yeah, but...did you really HAVE to say I took Viagra?”

“I didn’t! I just said you took something. You said that when he asked you! Besides, who cares?”

“I do! I have NEVER had to take that stuff! I just...you wouldn’t understand. It’s a male pride thing. Oh, whatever! You’re right, it worked. Now can we please go to your hotel? Slowly I suppose! It’s not that much further.”

She pulled out carefully back onto the road and squeezed his leg, smiling, “Yes, dear. Nurse Betty will help you with your ‘medically emergency’ this time. I believe I can “assist you” with your problem, sir.”

He laughed, “It’s been a very long time, but I guess we’ll finally prove to my old man that hiring you wouldn’t keep me from sleeping with all my assistants, huh?”

“Just don’t expect me to buy your condoms or track down your watches at other girls’ apartments!” 

“I’m just kidding. I know you like being the boss. That’s fine with me. You can be on top. The first time, at least.” he smirked.

She rolled her eyes, as she pulled into her hotel parking garage, looking around to make sure they were alone. She pointed towards his “problem” and motioned for him to follow her, “Come on, there’s an entrance we can take up to my room without going through the main lobby.”

“Smart choice! I got the feeling you were a little freaked out standing in front of me before on the elevator earlier!” 

“Just a little, yeah.” 

They kissed heatedly on the way up to her room. The moment she opened the door, he pulled her inside and locked the door, then put her hands up, kissing her passionately against the wall. As their kisses deepened, they both started stripping off one another’s clothing, and headed for the bedroom. 

They stood at the side of her bed, and he reached out his hand to touch her breast through her bra, “I feel like I have died and gone to heaven! I’ve been fantasizing about this moment forever!” 

She nodded, reaching out to place her hands on his bare chest, “Me, too!” 

As he helped her to lay on the bed, he grinned, patting it, “MUCH better! This is way more comfortable than my car!”

“Definitely!” 

“I wish I had rose petals or candles or something to make things more romantic for you! I know! Here!” 

He spotted the remote control for the television and turned on the music channel, finding a good song, “Alexa, play something sexy!” he pretended to “talk” to the remote, causing her to giggle.

At first, he selected, “Let’s Get it On” and she rolled her eyes, so he said, “Okay, okay. Sorry! I couldn’t resist! Maybe something a little more subtle. How’s this? Better?”

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5-xVwxqjNyI&list=RD5-xVwxqjNyI&index=1

“Better.” 

“Ut-oh! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!”

“What’s wrong?”

“Condoms! I don’t have any with me. You aren’t...on…any kind of…”

She shook her head, “Birth control? No, I’m not! I have an appointment with my new doctor this week, but right now...nothing. I guess I’ll have to go downstairs and get something.” She smiled, “Unless...I mean…I’m okay to...”

He looked shocked, “Unless...what? OH! You mean you don’t...care about…maybe getting...wait, seriously? You would be okay with...? Right now? But what about your new job? Wouldn’t that make things a little… har … um ...difficult? And clearly I’m such a GREAT dad! I don’t even want to think about what might have happened with Shay and Sierra if I had passed out while I was supposed to be responsible for them! I can’t even imagine the next time I’ll be allowed to babysit Tyler’s kids now!” 

Betty smiled, shrugging, “I’m sure Amanda and Tyler will get desperate enough to ask you to babysit again! I wouldn’t worry about that! And I’m not saying I’m trying to have a baby right this minute, but technically, an unplanned pregnancy is how I got my job! Ask Marc, sometimes unplanned is best! Besides, no offense, but it’s not like you’re...well, neither of us are kids anymore. My biological clock is working overtime now that I’m thirty-five, too. Anyway, just because we have unprotected sex one time doesn’t mean….”

He raised his eyebrows, gesturing down at himself,“Wait a minute! Did you say ONE time? That’s all? Are you serious? After all these years…. you’re cutting me off after one time? Betty, look at me! THIS really is a medical condition! I need to have you...WAY more than one time, woman!” 

She laughed, “Sorry! Hey, I’m ready for a lot more than one time, too! I love that out of me, telling you I wouldn’t care if I got pregnant, THAT is the one thing you focused on, how many times I said we could have sex?”

“Well, yeah, I mean I was sort of shocked that you said you would be...okay with that! You’ve always been all about your career.”

Betty sighed, nodding, “I know. You’re right: I have been. Up till now. But...Daniel, I love you.”

He leaned over to kiss her, then smiled, resting his forehead against hers, “I love you, too, Betty.”

She bit her lower lip, taking a deep breath, “And it’s taken us SO LONG to say that to each other, to admit how we feel, and to not keep running away from one another like a couple of silly kids. So, what are we waiting for, you know?”

He nodded, taking her hands in his, “I couldn’t agree more. I’m ready to be with you not just now, but...for as long as you’ll have me, Like...well, for the rest of my life...if that’s what you’re thinking.”

Her eyes widened, “Daniel, did you just propose to me?”

“NO! Of course not! Well, okay...sort of. Maybe.” he smirked. “It depends.”

“On what?”

“For one thing, how freaked out you are about the idea.”

“Pretty freaked out! I just got here!”

“I know. But...it’s been thirteen years, Betty! I’m not getting any younger! IF we’re actually talking and thinking about kids! Look, I know. I’m crazy! We haven’t even had a real date yet. It’s just...I’ve been missing you all these years. We love each other. I mean...I don’t have a ring or anything, though, so...don’t quote me yet. 

I’m just...telling you that if you were “in the mood”, I’d be fine with us driving off to Vegas or...Niagara Falls or wherever. As long as we go SOMEWHERE with a bed! Then, you know, babies, kids...all that stuff is just icing on the cake, as long as you love me, I’m happy, Betty!”   
.   
“In the mood? To get...married?”

“Well, I guess that brings me to the other condition. IF I did..do that, what do you think you would say?”

“I don’t know. I never really thought about it.”

He gave her his lopsided grin that she had missed so much, “I call bullshit!” 

“Fine, okay...maybe I’ve THOUGHT about it...a little bit.”

“And? What did you think? What would you say...if I DID?”


End file.
